simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bart bleibt hart
Bart bleibt hart ist die siebte Episode der zweiten Staffel. Sie wurde erstmals am 14. Februar 1992 im deutschen Fernsehen gezeigt. Erstmals sind Marty und Bill von KBBL zu sehen, in der Episode Der Musterschüler sind sie nur zu hören. Zusammenfassung Am Tage von Thanksgiving bastelt Lisa eine Dekoration, die man auf den Tisch während des Abendessens stellen kann. Als Lisa dies tun möchte, diskutiert sie mit Bart, wo man es hinstellen könne, da sonst kein Platz für den Truthahn sei. Im darauffolgenden Kampf schmeißt Bart die Dekoration versehentlich in den Kamin, wo es verbrennt. Am Boden zerstört rennt Lisa in ihr Zimmer, während Bart von seinen Eltern zur Strafe in sein Zimmer geschickt wird. Überzeugt, nichts Falsches getan zu haben, läuft Bart mit Knecht Ruprecht von zu Hause weg. Er findet eine Zufluchtsstätte, wo ein Thanksgiving-Dinner für Obdachlose serviert wird. Nachrichtensprecher Kent Brockman besucht mit seinem Fernsehteam dieses Ereignis und interviewt Bart. Barts Familie sieht den Bericht im Fernsehen und ruft die Polizei, in Hoffnung ihn zu finden und wieder heimzubringen. Als die Polizei scheitert, bereuen Homer und Marge, was sie zu Bart gesagt haben, der schließlich voll Reue selbst heimkommt. Allerdings verschlechtert sich sein Dilemma, als er sich vorstellt, dass seine Familie ihn für alles verantwortlich macht, wenn er sich dafür entschuldigt, dass er Thanksgiving ruiniert hat. Er klettert auf das Dach des Hauses, um die Dinge zu überdenken. Lisa ruft nach ihm, weil sie ihn vermisst, Bart fordert sie dann auf, auf das Dach zu kommen. Dann merkt er, dass das, was er tat, falsch war und entschuldigt sich bei ihr. Bart kehrt wieder zur Familie zurück und genießt die Reste des Thanksgiving-Dinners. Auftretende Charaktere Musik Das Lied, das im Radio während der Pause des Footballspiels gepsielt wirde, ist "Get Dancing" (1974) von Disco-Tex and the Sex-O-Lettes. Anspielungen Am Anfang der Episode sehen sich Homer und Bart "Macy's Thanksgiving-Parade" an, eine jährlich stattfindende Parade in den Vereinigten Staaten, die Luftballons nach bekannten, fiktiven Charakteren modelliert. Während er das Thanksgiving-Fußballspiels beobachtet, sagt Homer, dass er für die Dallas Cowboys sei. Zwei der fiktiven Dallas Cowboys-Spieler, Jay Kogen und Wallace Wolodarsky, sind nach zwei Autoren der Simpsons benannt. Lisa erwähnt, dass in ihrer Dekoration die Malerin Georgia O'Keeffe, die Pionierin der US-amerikanischen Frauenrechtsbewegung Susan B. Anthony und Marjory Stoneman Douglas, die sich für den Schutz der Everglades einsetzte, abgebildet sind. Das Gedicht, das Lisa schreib ist eine Referenz an das Gedicht "Howl" von Allen Ginsberg. Lisa besitzt neben einem Buch Ginsberg's den Roman "On the Road" von Jack Kerouac sowie gesammelte Erzählungen von Edgar Allan Poe, die in ihrem Regal stehen. Als sich der hungrige Bart entscheidet, Essen des reichen Mr. Burns zu stehlen, wird gezeigt, dass Mr. Burns an den Straßen Krösus und Mammon, zwei griechischem, mythologische Figuren, lebt. Ein Sicherheitsbeamter von Mr. Burns liest den Roman "Die Elenden" (Les Misérables, 1862) von Victor Hugo. Trivia Als am Beginn der Episode im Fernsehen von der Trickfilmparade berichtet wird, sieht man kurz eine schwebende Bart Simpson-Figur auf dem Bildschirm. en:Bart vs. Thanksgiving es:Bart vs. Thanksgiving fr:La Fugue de Bart it:Bart sfida la festa del Ringraziamento pl:Bart vs. Thanksgiving pt:Bart contra a Ação de Graças Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 2